


My Avatar

by antebunny, DustedSun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, harry potter (not actually)
Genre: Avatar My Immortal fusion, Crack, Multi, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Everything, We're sorry, and add the additional indignity of us ruining avatar's characters, i can't believe THIS is my first Avatar fic, i mean we must have been high, if you give this a kudo i will hunt you down and make you regret your life decisions, imagine all the tags you would put on my immortal, wow i can't believe we wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebunny/pseuds/antebunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustedSun/pseuds/DustedSun
Summary: During their stay in Ba Sing Se, Aang and Sokka get bored. They decide to write a story about Avatar Izala Demon Cork Dementia Raven Way, the descendant of Avatar Kyoshi who inexplicably lives in the Royal Fire Nation Palace.Or: the Avatar/My Immortal fusion you never thought you wanted, and now that you know it exists you should probably go home and reconsider your decision to read fanfiction.
Relationships: Zuko/Original Female Character
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so it turns out if you run "ebony darkness dementia raven way" through many languages in a certain order on google translate, you get "demon cork in a black robe"
> 
> who knew

AN: special fangz (get it, coz im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) twinkletoes, snoozles 4 helping me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Zuko ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! STS ROX!

Hi my name is Avatar Izala Demon Cork Dementia Raven Way and I have long demon black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and molten gold eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Jet from the Freedom Fighters (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell outta here!). I’m not related to Jet but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m part dragon but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a firebender, and I live in the Royal Fire Nation Palace. I’m seventeen and I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love the Jasmine Dagon and I buy most of my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black miniskirt, pink fishnets and combat boots and a cape that went down to my mid-thighs. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking inside the palace. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put my middle finger up at them. 

“Hey Izala!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…Prince Zuko!

“What’s up Zuko?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. 

AN: IS it good? Plz tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Sokka combined know absolutely nothing about their pop culture, so have some made up bands.

AN: Fangz 2 twinkletoes, snoozles 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW earth kindgom prepz, stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my lair and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My lair was black ebony and inside it was neon purple with black claw marks. I got out of my lair and took of my giant Jet and the Freedom Fighters t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black and purple leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun with fire nation hair pin.

My friend, Agni (AN: Twinkletoes dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with purple-and-pink streaks and opened her blood-red eyes. She put on her Rough Rhinos t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Prince Zuko yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Zuko?” she asked as we went out of our lair and to the palace courtyard

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Zuko walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Jet and the Freedom Fighters are having a concert in the Palace.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Jet and the Freedom Fighters. They're my favorite band, besides the Rough Rhinos.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangz 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reviews! FANGS WANG FIRE! oh yeah, btw I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists but I bleed fire because it's the superior element of course. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Rough Rhinoes. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some dragon blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Zuko was there in front of his flying dragon. He was wearing a red shirt with gold lining, black baggy pants, a black fire nation thingy with a gold fire nation symbol in the middle, which had a red cape flowing out of it, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: a lot fo kewl bois wer it ok!).

“Hi Zuko!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Avatar Izala Dark Demon Crows Dementia Raven Way.” he said back.

We walked onto his flying dragon (it was a black dragon) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we excitedly listen to the Rough Rhinos and Screaming Mimi. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we hopped off the dragon. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to the Avatar Opening Sequence.

“Long ago, the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then, everything changed when the Fire nation attacked.

Only the avatar, master of the 4 elements, could stop them.

But when the world needed him the most, he vanished.” sang Jet.

“Jet is so fucking hot.” I said to Zuko, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Zuko looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it's ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Zuko sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Jet and he’s going out with Katara from the fucking water tribe. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly brunette face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Zuko. After the concert, we drank some fire flakes and asked Pipsqueak and Jet for their autographs and photos with them. We got Freedom Fighter concert tees. Zuko and I crawled on the dragon, but Zuko didn’t go back to the palace, instead he flew the dragon into…………….the Wan Shi Tong Library!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did we do this

AN: I sed stup flaming ok izala’s name is AZALA nut mary su OK! ZUKO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ZUKO!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Zuko didn’t answer but he stopped the flying dragon and he walked off of it. I walked offof it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

Azala?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Zuko leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was using spirit magic) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Zuko kissed me passionately. Zuko climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Fire Lord Ozai!

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Ozai swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozai made and Zuko and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of fire down my pallid face. Zuko comforted me. When we went back to the palace Ozai took us to Master Pakku and Jeong-Jeong who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Jeong Jeong.

“How dare you?” demanded Master Pakku.

And then Zuko shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Ozai and Jeong Jeong still looked mad but Pakku said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Zuko and I went upstairs while the adults glared at us.

“Are you okay, Izala?” Zuko asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to my lair and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Zuko was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘It’s a long long way to Ba Sing Se’ by the Rough Rhinos. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the (as of now) 13 people who have given this fic a kudo:
> 
> 1\. regret your life decisions  
> 2\. go home. you're drunk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Overly Sarcastic Productions for that 2.5 hour livestream.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my lair. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with purple dragon skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of dragon skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Dining Hall, I ate some Dragon Puff cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic girl with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. She was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down her face and she was wearing black lipstick. She didn’t have hair loopies anymore and she was wearing red contact lenses just like Zuko’s. She had a sexy Water Tribe accent. She looked exactly like Billie Eilish. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” she said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Katara, although most people call me Sapphire Fire these days.” She grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of blue fire.” She giggled.

“Well, I am a Dragon, and also avatar “the darkness will end soon” izala.” I confessed.

“Really?” She whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Zuko came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @DustedSun don't bring OSP into this they deserve better

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Ixala isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ZUko and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Katara. Dark misery was in her depressed eyes. I guess she was jealous of me that I was going out with Zuko. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Zuko. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Zuko, Zuko!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Zuko's arm. It was a black heart with a waterbending symbol through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Katara!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Zuko pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Zuko ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Katara’s room where she was having tea with Iroh and some other people.

“SAPPHIRE FIRE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @antebunny they're the reason this happened and you know it

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the room stared at me and then Zuko came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Izala Dark Demon Crows it’s not what you think!” Zuko screamed sadly.

My friend Wang Fire smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his long waste-length gothic black hair and opened his crimson eyes like blood that he was wearing contact lenses on. He had pale white skin that he was wearing white makeup on. Sokka was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are dragons and one of them is a firebender but Ozai killed her mother and his father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. He still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out his real last name is Fire and not Of the Southern Water Tribe. (Since he has converted to Fireism he is in the fire nation now not Wooter Tribe )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Master Pakku demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Sapphire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Zuko!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Azala was so mad at me. I had went out with Sapphire (I’m bi and so is Azala) for a while but then she broke my heart. She dumped me because she liked the Tsungi Horn, a stupid preppy fucker of an instrument. We were just good friends now. She had gone through horrible problems, and now she was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Zuko anymore!” said Sapphire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Wan Shi Tong Library where I had lost my virility to Zuko and then I started to bust into tears.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @DustedSun YOU'RE the reason this exists, it was your idea, and I hold you responsible.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn wach all da episuds! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if ozai swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson paku dosent lik katara now is coz hes watertribe and saphhire is a frenation! STS ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Zuko for cheating on me. I began to cry against the bookshelf where I did it with Zuko.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible girl with red eyes and a scar and everything started flying towards me on a dragon! She had a scar (basically like Azula in the movie) and she was wearing all black but it was obvious she wasn’t gothic. It was…… Azula!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Azula did some firebending and I couldn’t run away.

“Momo!” I shouted at her. Azula fell of her dragon and started to scream. I felt bad for her even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Avatar Izala “The Darkness Will End Soon” Dementia Raven Way.” she yelled. “Thou must kill Sapphire Fire!”

I thought about Saphhire and her sexah eyes and her gothic black hair and how her face looks just like Billie Eilish. I remembered that Zuko had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Zuko went out with Katara before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Azula!” I shouted back.

Azula gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” she yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Zuko!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Azula got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on her face. “I hath telekinesis.” she answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Katara, then thou know what will happen to Zuko!” she shouted. Then she flew away angrily on her dragon.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Zuko came into the woods.

“Zuko!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Jet and the all Rough Rhinos. (AN: all the Rough Rhinos. All. Of them).

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into the palace together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might as well

###  **Chapter 10**

AN: stup it if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out wang fire isn’t a nonbender afert al n she n sapphire r evil datz y dey movd nationsexd ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Oazi all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Cactus Juice 420. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are Wang Fire, Sapphire, Zuko, Toph (although we call her Hei Bai now. She has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Ihro. Only today Zuko and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Zuko was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a dragon too and the only way you can kill a dragon is with f-i-r-e (there’s no way I’m writing that) or sord) and Sapphire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Princess Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Zuzu owns my Uwus on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Secret Tunnel’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Demon Dwarf! Are you OK?” Wang Fire asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, VOzai came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Sapphire! But I don’t want to kill her, because, she’s really nice, even if she did go out with Zuko. But if I don’t kill Sapphire, then Ozai, will fucking kill Zuko!” I burst into tears.

Suddenly Zuko jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser nonbender bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Zuko started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Pakku walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Aaza Zuko has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear god I forgot about this horror show

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend cork 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Wang Fire tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Ozai chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Rough Rhinos song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Paku was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Jong Jong was masticating to it! They were sitting on their dragons.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Aatar Kyoshi on it. Suddenly Wang ran in.

“Flying bison!” he yelled at Pakku and Jeoong pointing his hank. I took my gun and shot Pakku and Joong a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Oazai ran in. “Idala, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Pakku and Joeong and then he waved his hand and suddenly…

Appa ran outside on his legs and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Appa? You’re just a flying bison!”

“I MAY BE A FLYING BISON….” Appa paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Pakk said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Oauzi’s hand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Joong held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Jeeng said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Apa said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his hoof in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by the Screaming Mimis.

“Because you’re goffic?” Pakk asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be entirely honest I didn't realize exactly how repetitive this fic was until I found the exact same phrase in the beginning AND end of the chapter. Truly a masterpiece.

AN: stop f,aing ok Iorh a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in BaSingSe skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant that plus eyero isn’t really in luv wif azala dat was soka ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Zugo had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS EYEro but it was Sapphire. She started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY WATER POWER HURTS!” and then….. her eyes rolled up! You could only see her red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my Water Power turned back into the blood!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have the blood anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Hei Bai changed it into Spirit Symbols for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” she said back. “Anyway my waterbending hurt and it turned back into the blood! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Zuko…………….Oiaz has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school healer’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. MasterP akku and Jeung and EIROH were there too. They were going to Healders’ after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Ozai had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Iroh came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Seed I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Iroh had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No azala.” Iroh says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Freedom Fighter p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Pakku andJeoung.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an Jet song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic jet ans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for Agni I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Zuko?”

Irohoh rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Demoncork,” Oxia said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Iorh yelled. OZAI lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Iroh stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, master Ozai!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Bosco the Bear on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like THe Earth queen (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” Wang Fire said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Pakku and jeoung couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Saphire was in the bending for non benders. She looked all depressed because Zuko had disappeared and she had used to be in love with Zuko. she was sucking some blood from a Eath person.

“Hi.” she said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Katara had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like zukos Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Master Jeong who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Sapphire you fucker!” I said slapping her. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved zuko!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then she started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY Blood Magic HURTS!” and then….. her eyes rolled up! You could only see her red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have blood magic anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Hai Baei changed it into spirit symbolsfor me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my blood hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Zuko…………….Ozia has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 AGNI MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY AGNI DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

  
  



End file.
